Infinite Stratos - GARUDA
by Chosaku-Ken
Summary: Djoko Soekarno, seorang pemuda yang berasal dari Indonesia, bisa menggunakan IS sama seperti Ichika. Ditugaskan untuk masuk ke Infinite Stratos Academy dengan tujuan mencari informasi rahasia dari setiap kandidat, hari-harinya sebagai pilot IS baru pun dimulai.


Title : Infinite Stratos - GARUDA

Disclaimer : Izuru Yumizuru

IS : Infinite Stratos

Author : Chosaku-ken

Main Charackters :

- Djoko Soekarno (Indonesia)

- Orimura Ichika (Jepang)

- Charlotte Dunois (Perancis)

- Shinonono Houki (Jepang)

- Cecilia Alcott (Inggris)

- Huang Ling Yin (China)

- Laura Bodewig (Jerman)

Rated : T

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Humor

Warning : Infinite Stratos pertama saya! Don't Like don't Read! OC

Summary :

**Djoko Soekarno, seorang pemuda yang berasal dari Indonesia, bisa menggunakan IS sama seperti Ichika. Ditugaskan untuk masuk ke Infinite Stratos Academy dengan tujuan mencari informasi rahasia dari setiap kandidat, hari-harinya sebagai pilot IS baru pun dimulai.**

**PROLOG**

"Baiklah, hari ini aku akan memperkenalkan murid pindahan." ucap Yamada-sensei

"Murid Pindahan?"

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam bermata hitam masuk kedalam ruang kelas, tubuhnya tinggi atletis dengan kulit sawo matang. Kelas yang didominasi oleh perempuan ini pun seketika hening.

" Nama saya Djoko Soekarno. Saya datang dari Indonesia, semuanya Salam Kenal." Ucap Djoko dengan senyum khas Indonesianya.

Kelas yang sempat hening pun seketika berisik oleh teriakan perempuan-perempuan yang senang karena kelas mereka ada seorang pemuda lagi selain Ichika.

"KYAAAAAA…! Seorang laki-laki!"

"Dia ganteng, warna kulitnya juga sexy!"

"Tipe yang ingin kulindungi!"

Djoko yang melihat ekspresi senang mereka hanya bisa tersenyum bingung.

"Semuanya tenanglah!" teriak Orimura-sensei menenangkan kelas yang rebut.

"Ichika, mulai saat ini kau akan sekamar dengan Djoko, jadi bantu dia untuk beradaptasi disini!" ucap Orimura-sensei .

"Oh, baiklah Chifuyu-nee" jawab Ichika sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Ichika ya? Salam kenal, namaku Djoko kuharap kita bisa berteman baik " ucap Djoko sambil menjabat tangan Ichika, Ichika pun hanya mengangguk dan balik memperkenalkan diri.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, rumor tentang murid pindahan dari Indonesia tersebar dengan cepat, banyak dari mereka yang berebut ingin berfoto dengan Djoko, namun untungnya Ichika bisa dengan sigap membawa Djoko ketempat aman dimana tidak ada perempuan yang tahu dimana mereka.

"Syukurlah kita bisa menghindari kejaran dari mereka." Ucap Ichika yang ngos-ngosan karena lelah habis berlari.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku menghindari kejaran dari mereka." Jawab Djoko yang tidak ngos-ngosan karena sudah terbiasa berolah-raga.

"Tidak masalah, tapi kau harus terbiasa dengan ini semua. Sekarang yang terpenting ayo kita makan." Ichika memberikan satu buah roti pada Djoko, sambil makan Ichika banyak bertanya tentang mengapa Djoko bisa mengendarai IS sama sepertinya.

"Jadi kau juga punya IS pribadi?" Tanya Ichika antusias.

"Yah, begitulah. Nama IS pribadiku adalah Garuda." Jawab Djoko dengan senyumnya.

"Wah, bisakah kau perlihatkan padaku?"

"Baiklah"

Djoko bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membisikkan kata **"GARUDA"** ke cincin di jari tengah tangan kanannya . Seketika tubuh Djoko diselimuti warna keemasan dan mata Ichika takjub melihat IS pribadi milik Djoko yang terlihat mengagumkan dengan didominasi warna Merah dan Putih dengan sedikit warna keemasan dan bentuk sayap Garuda yang menghiasi kepala Djoko, senjata utama dari Garuda adalah Keris Nusantara dan Tombak Emas. Ichika bisa menyimpulkan kalau Djoko unggul dalam pertarungan jarak jauh dan jarak dekat.

"IS pribadiku masih dalam masa percobaan, jadi belum terlalu sempurna, haha" Tawa Djoko merendahkan diri.

"Kupikir IS mu iitu luar biasa! Kuharap kita bisa bertukar ilmu dalam pertarungan nanti!" ucap Ichika yang terlihat sangat mengagumi IS milik Djoko.

Tanpa disadari Ichika dan Djoko, diam-diam ada lima orang gadis yang mengintip mereka dari balik pintu. Mereka berlima terlihat agak iri melihat keakraban Ichika denga Djoko.

"Lihat, mereka akrab sekali ya." Ucap Rin

"Kupikir wajar jika Ichika akrab dengan laki-laki." Jawab Charlotte

"Tapi tetap saja itu menyebalkan!" Ucap Cecilia

"Jadi dia anak baru yang banyak dibicarakan itu." Ucap Laura

"_Indonesia ya"_ ucap Houki dalam hati.

Karena berdesakan ingin mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Ichika dan Djoko dengan jelas. Houki, Ceciia, Rin, Charlotte, dan Laura pun serentak terjatuh.

"_Kyaaaa…!"_

_**GUBRRAAAKKK**_

Ichika dan Djoko yang asyik mengobrol pun terkejut ketika melihat kelima gadis tersebut masuk ke dalam.

"Aduh, sakit…." Ucap Houki dan Charlotte

"Hei, Cecilia! Cepat menyingkir dari atas tubuhku! Kau berat sekali!" keluh Rin

"Apa?! Tidak sopan! Tubuhku ini tidak berat tahu!" kesal Cecilia

"Kalian ini bersik sekali" Ucap Laura santai karena dia berada paling atas

"KAU YANG BERISIK" ucap Houki, Chalotte, Rin, dan Cecilia serentak.

"Kalian semua, kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" ucap Ichika heran

"Hei! Ichika-san! Kau lupa janjimu untuk makan siang denganku ya?!" ucap Cecilia yang baru bangkit dan membersihkan tubuhnya dari debu.

"Ichika, kenapa kau bersembunyi dari kami?" Tanya Charlotte kesal.

"Iya! Kami sudah lelah mencarimu keliling academy IS yang luas ini!" timpal Rin berkacak pinggang.

"Kelakuanmu itu tidak berubah Ichika, mau mengaku jadi istriku lagi!" ucap Laura dengan santainya membuat mereka semua yang mendengarnya cengo.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf, ceritanya panjang. Oh iya! Kebetulan kalian berlima sudah berkumpul disini, aku ingin memperkenalkan pilot IS baru disini." Ucap Ichika seraya memegang bahu Djoko.

"Oh ya, namaku Djoko Soekarno, aku berasal dari Indonesia. Semuanya salam kenal." Ucap Djoko sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Mereka berlima pun memperkenalkan diri mereka satu persatu.

"Aku Shinonono Houki dari Jepang."

"Aku Cecilia Alcott dari Inggris."

"Aku Huang Ling Yin dari China."

"Aku Charlotte Dunoa dari Perancis."

"Dan Aku Laura Bodewig dari Jerman."

"SALAM KENAL, DJOKO!" ucap mereka berlima serentak, membuat Djoko senang mendapatkan lima teman baru sekaligus.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah cukup perkenalannya, sekarang ayo kita makan siang bersama." Ucap Ichika yang langsung disetujui oleh mereka semua.

Djoko yang memperhatikan keabraban mereka hanya tersenyum. Namun dibalik senyumnya itu tersimpan sebuah misi yang sebenarnya tidak ingin dia jalankan.

_**Bersambung…**_

**NB : Maaf kalau ceritanya sangat singkat, ini masih Prolog. Mohon Kritik dan Sarannya karena sangat saya butuhkan untuk terus menunjang hasil fic yang saya buat. RnR please **

**Sedikit Gambaran tentang Djoko Soekarno (OC yang saya buat di fic ini), dia seumuran dengan Ichika, tinggi tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Ichika. **

**Warna matanya hitam, warna rambutnya hitam, warna kulitnya sawo matang, ciri khas orang Indonesia. Djoko Soekarno juga sangat ramah pada siapa saja dan tidak ragu untuk menolong siapa saja yang membutuhkan bantuannya**

**Makanan kesukaannya adalah Nasi Goreng, dia sangat suka olah-raga dan juga pandai memasak. **

**Yah, mungkin hanya segitu yang bisa saya jelaskan, jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan bisa PM ke saya atau Review fic ini. Akhir kata saya ucapkan, Terima Kasih :D **


End file.
